muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Hunt
]] Richard Hunt (Aug 16, 1951 - Jan 7, 1992) was a longtime Muppet performer who is known for his many characters, his accomplished singing voice, and his warm backstage personality. Hunt brought many popular characters to life, including Scooter, Beaker, Janice, Statler, Sweetums, Junior Gorg, Don Music and Forgetful Jones. Early Years Because everyone in his family had worked in show business at some point, Richard Hunt always felt he'd end up in entertainment, too. But even though he adored the Muppets, the idea of puppeteering never occurred to him. "I'd drop anything to watch them," he said, "I thought they were weird." After high school graduation and a four-month stint at a local radio station, Hunt had his first inkling that he might join the Muppets. He met with Jim Henson, who a few weeks later invited him to be in a workshop production. The newcomer was so good, Henson asked him to work a Muppet appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show. Again he scored high marks, and in June 1972, Richard was hired on full-time with Sesame Street. During his time with The Muppet Show, he performed many favorite characters, including Beaker, Janice, Statler, Sweetums, and Scooter. Richard Hunt mostly performed background characters in early specials. One of his first major performances was as Taminella Grinderfall in The Frog Prince, performing the character while Jerry Juhl performed the voice. He also performed Mildred and Big Mouse in The Muppets Valentine Show, and many minor characters in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. He also performed Wisss on Saturday Night Live, and Charlie Beaver in Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. Sesame Street Works During his first few seasons on Sesame Street, Hunt was basically a background performer, assisting other puppeteers with characters (performing the right hands of certain characters, and performing the back half of Mr. Snuffleupagus) or performing characters to pre-recorded tracks. Hunt slowly became one of the main performers, performing such characters as Sully, Gladys the Cow, Don Music, and Forgetful Jones. Although a main performer on the show, none of Richard Hunt's Sesame Street characters became major characters in the same way that characters like Big Bird, Cookie Monster, and Elmo became (though Hunt did perform Elmo from 1984-1985). Even after being a main puppeteer, Hunt would often perform in Sesame Street productions (such as Christmas Eve on Sesame Street and Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art) where he didn't perform any voices. Richard Hunt also appeared on-screen as a bird watcher in one episode from the early 1980s. Richard served as a mentor to newer puppeteers. When a new puppeteer joined the Sesame set, Richard was the first to haze and initiate them into the group. Despite this, Richard always took new puppeteers to lunch, as well as anyone on the set who wanted to join him. He was known to often read the newspaper as he was performing a character and doing that character's lines. Muppet Show Antics Richard Hunt was one of the main performers on The Muppet Show, and one of five performers to be a regular performer on all five seasons. His main character was Scooter, but he also performed Beaker, Statler, Janice, and Sweetums. During the first season, he shared the role of Miss Piggy with Frank Oz, but by the end of the first season, Piggy became Oz's main character, and Hunt no longer performed her. Richard Hunt has also been noted for his fine singing voice. As Scooter, he sang such songs as "Six String Orchestra" and "There's a New Sound." He also performed Wayne, who was part of the singing duo Wayne and Wanda, and though the two stopped appearing after the second season, Wayne eventually came back to make solo appearances every now and then, singing such songs as "Catch a Falling Star" and "Me and My Gargoyle." Despite Hunt's singing voice and the fact that Janice was a musician, Janice seldom sang lead vocals in songs. She did have two major lead-singing performances, singing "With a Little Help From My Friends" and "Rockin' Robin." In the 1981 book Of Muppets and Men, Christopher Finch described Hunt's endless energy and humor. "He seems to get more unadulterated pleasure from performing than anyone else in the organization," Finch wrote. "When he is not working on camera, he is apt to have Scooter or Beaker or Janice -- anyone -- on his arm for the purpose of entertaining visitors to the studio. If there are no visitors around, he wil attempt to entertain his co-workers... Like Jerry Nelson, he is a versatile on-camera performer, but his importance to the show derives also from his off-camera personality. He makes the crew laugh, jokes with the guest star, clowns for the shop personnel. He is one of the chief reasons for the loose atmosphere that exists around Studio D despite the pressure and the slow pace that are endemic to television production." Fraggle Rock One Fraggle Rock, Richard Hunt had two major characters, Junior Gorg and Gunge. He also performed many minor and one-shot characters, and he originally performed The Storyteller Fraggle (before Terry Angus took over). Richard Hunt was more involved with the show during its first season, but due to his characters not being the main five Fraggles and Sprocket, who were in almost every episode, and due to the background performers starting to do more vocal work on the show, Richard Hunt didn't perform as often after the first season, spending his extra time performing on Sesame Street. According to Terry Angus, "After the first season, Richard didn't come in as much, because his characters weren't really called for that often and all of us Canadians were given a chance to do characters every now and then which gave Richard an easier time of it. Plus, he was going down to work on Sesame Street." Angus, Terry. http://www.muppetcentral.com/articles/interviews/angus2.shtml Muppet Central's Interview with Terry Angus] Richard Hunt also helped out in the auditioning process for background puppeteers on Fraggle Rock. Angus, Terry. Muppet Central's Interview with Terry Angus He also directed the fifth season episode "The Honk of Honks." Later Years During the late 1980s, Richard Hunt was still active in new productions and performing new characters. He performed Tug Monster on the short-lived Little Muppet Monsters series, and The Wild Impresario on the short-lived Ghost of Faffner Hall. In specials, he performed Lugsy in The Tale of the Bunny Picnic and Belmont in The Christmas Toy. Hunt has also occasionally appeared on-screen in movies and television productions. He made an on-screen cameo as a taxi driver in The Great Muppet Caper, he played the role of Wilson in Trading Places, and he played the role of Larry in Oxford Blues. He also played the role of Del in Jim Henson's failed pilot Puppetman. Hunt died of AIDS-related complications in 1992. Among the last productions that Hunt performed in were The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, Muppet Vision 3D, and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs (the last of which was released in 1993, one year after his death). Following his death, Scooter was retired untill Muppets From Space, not being used at all in any productions between then. Very few of Hunt's characters (with exceptions, such as Beaker and Statler) were recast with new performers for years. Many of his other characters were frequently used in the background of various productions, without any lines, for years, before slowly getting recast with new performers. Puppeteer Credits *''The Muppet Show'' Characters: African Mask (Mountain), Beaker (1977 - 1990), Behemoth (episode 119), Billy the Bear (episode 401), Bobby Benson, Boppity (episode 103, episode 115, episode 202, episode 218, episode 307), Bubba, Catgut, Clive Cahuenga, Contender 980116, Cow (episode 121), Doctor Pig, Droop (episode 220), George, Geri and the Atrics (False Teeth), Ghost, Gingerbread Man, Gladys, The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband (Purple Whatnot), Gorgon Heap (episode 116), Hat, Janice (1977-1990), Lenny the Lizard (episode 208), Lubbock Lou (occasionally), Luncheon Counter Monster (episode 223), Lyle the Dog (episode 523), Male Ghost, The March Hare, Mean Mama (episodes 201, 211, and 515), Mildred Huxtetter (episode 109), Miss Kitty (episode 119), Miss Piggy (1976-1977, occasionally), Ohboy Bird, Paul Revere (legs only), Quongo (episode 509), Ronald Duck (episode 220), Salsburg Sauerkraut Singer, Scooter (1976-1990), The Showman, Statler (1976-1990), Sweetums (1976-1990), Tiny, Wayne, Winny, Youknow Bird (episode 218), Zelda Rose (episode 308) *''Sesame Street'' Characters: Aristotle, The Beetles' Lead Singer, Brad, Captain Vegetable (1983-1984), Dip, Don Music, Elmo (1984-1985), Fenwick, Forgetful Jones, Gilbert, Gladys the Cow, Grandpa Grouch, Harry, Harvey Monster (occasionally), Leo the Party Monster, Maurice Monster (occasionally), McDougal Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus (back half, occasionally), Old MacDonald (early appearances), Placido Flamingo, Rockin' Richard, Rocky the Cat, Stuie Monster, Sully, Timmy Twiddlebug, Two-Headed Monster, Witch, Yip Yip Martians *''Fraggle Rock'' Characters: Gunge, Junior Gorg, Beige Fraggle, Firechief Fraggle, Flex Doozer, Gillis Fraggle, Herkimer Fraggle, The Magical Spider-Fly, Mean Genie, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Storyteller Fraggle (episode 108 only), Turbo Doozer, Venerable Sage Lambo, Wizard *''The Great Santa Claus Switch:'' Bing *''The Frog Prince:'' Taminella Grinderfall (puppetry only) *''The Muppet Valentine Show:'' Giant Mouse *''Saturday Night Live:'' Wisss *''Julie Andrews: One to One:'' The Queen of Phumph *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence:'' Crazy Harry, Hoggie Marsh, Lust, Ohboy Bird *''Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas:'' Charlie Beaver, George Rabbit, Lizard *''Little Muppet Monsters:'' Tug Monster *''Follow That Bird:'' Grouch Diner Patrons, Various *''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic:'' Lugsy *''The Christmas Toy:'' Belmont *''Puppetman:'' Del (on-camera role), Gertha, Earl *''Inner Tube:'' Crasher *''A Muppet Family Christmas:'' The Snowman *''The Ghost of Faffner Hall:'' Wild Impresario *''The Cosby Show:'' Disagreeable Sandwich *''Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs:'' Edgar Bear, Raccoon 1 Trivia * Sometimes, Richard Hunt would entertain visitors on the set by performing a character ordinarily played by another puppeteer, assuming the voice and personality of whichever puppet was on-hand. * He appeared on-camera in the film Oxford Blues as Larry. * He directed the Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along home video release. Sources See Also *Cameos: Richard Hunt External Links *Your Face! *Muppet Central's Tribute to Richard Hunt, Richard Hunt, Richard